


【维亮】深夜飙车，小心套路

by unitedddowo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitedddowo/pseuds/unitedddowo





	【维亮】深夜飙车，小心套路

《深夜飙车，小心套路》

 

1.  
风水大师骗你十年八年，可驾龄三十年的老司机是不会骗你的。你若问他怎么去哪里，他能给你数出三四条路，哪条会塞车、哪条路费昂贵、哪条最远最绕，任君选择包君满意。

 

2.  
“啪啪打车，你要去哪？”前排的司机看着坐上后座的三个男人，正中那个西装革履一副大佬样，旁边两个人高马大大晚上还带着墨镜，也不知道是装逼还是瞎。他拿起手机查看订单，瞄了一眼：“啪啪ID：萌萌哒斗斗？”

“……我们老板赶时间要去机场，多少钱尽管开口。”其中一个墨镜男开口。

“噢，抢单啊？不好意思，丑拒。”司机轻哼一声，打开车门正要下去。

“屁话这么多，不就是钱吗，给你两百五，开车！”

司机还想拒绝，冷不防感到腰上一点痛，低头一看，恰好远方开来一辆开着远光灯的车，强光一闪而过，映出了他腰间抵着的一把匕首，居然还有血槽。

最怕空气忽然安静。

“艹，市中心开远光灯，我与你势不两立！”司机一拍方向盘，“不就是去机场吗！走！”

虽然这句话没什么逻辑关系，但这辆其实在马路边停了一晚上的小轿车还是启动出发了。

于此同时，后面路口也一前一后开出了两辆车。

 

3.  
姜维窝在驾驶位上，双手抵在出风口取暖。今天是原定的行动收网的日子，可晚饭后老板让他开车来接，说要出去一趟。前段时间被条子追得紧，他们的老司机死了好几个，现在让保镖顶上也是合理，但直觉告诉他这里面有问题。

时间紧迫，这车是从后勤部弄来的，改装过，按个开关就会抛锚，车上也有追踪器。交车时车行的线人给他再三叮嘱说财务部部长托行动队长传话给后勤部部长说此车虽然是强行征收但是要还的请务必爱护。

要不要这么抠？想着刚刚那线人的苦逼脸，他笑了一声，抬手摸上车门上的把手。

啧，为什么这车感觉这么熟悉？

还没来得及细想，副驾驶位的车门开了，坐上来的是今天当值的保镖队长。他正想问候两句，忽而就见眼前闪过一个啤酒瓶，接着头上轰地一声响，冷冰的液体沿着发梢像暴雨一样落下。

“什……？”

下一秒，他这边的车门就被粗暴地打开，两个人围上来把他扯出去。大冬天的夜晚，街上冷风肆虐，他只觉得彻寒入骨，额头上不断留下的液体遮挡了视线，有些腥，也有浓重的酒味。

“好友，喝了酒就不要开车，酒驾要坐牢的。”架着他的那两人竟然还和他扯谈，感觉就和昨天一起到大排档撸串没什么区别，可抵在肩上的枪口却证明了一切都是假象。

之前拿啤酒瓶砸他的那人已经从车上下来，跑到路边拦了一辆出租车，上了副驾驶位，而姜维被架着坐到了后排。

“哎你们喝酒了？”司机闻着那酒味，皱了皱眉。

“送行酒，没想到把人灌醉了，我们现在就把他送去机场。”坐副驾驶位的解释道。

“是挺醉的……头上还滴水，这是整个人埋酒缸里了吧？要不我开慢点，不然会吐的。”司机看上去很是和睦。

“不用了，赶时间，你快开，吐了我们给钱。”旁边那人催促道。

 

4.  
收网行动原定是在酒店实施抓捕，可事前泄露了风声，让这个集团首脑临时改了行程前往机场跑路。为了避免追捕造成大的社会影响，计划只得改为在高速出口处实施拦截。没想到原本顺水推舟让姜维作为接应的车辆被弃，现在看来对方是早有防范，说不定早就察觉到身边的卧底了。

诸葛亮率队赶到时酒店门口只剩那辆车，车上有血迹，还有散落的玻璃碎片和半个啤酒瓶。他呼来鉴定组收集好证据，便回到指挥车上继续追踪。

“丞相，休昭发来消息。”费祎靠在桌边，一手搭在电脑上，“目标车辆停在了高速公路入口。”

“停了？司机呢？”

“是，就停在紧急车道上，估计再一会就能开罚单了。车上没啥动静，司机也安好。”

“联系交警了吗？”诸葛亮皱着眉。今晚太不寻常，一切还是小心为妙。

“说了，不过他们和刑事今晚有联合行动，出了点状况，估计又是醉驾逃逸吧，反正不太能管这边。”费祎拿笔点了点屏幕上的地图，笔尖恰好落在B队所在的位置，“另外，休昭还说，在他们前面，还有一辆车跟着。”

“还有第三方？”

“不清楚，不过我请求派出支援。”费祎说这话的时候特别严肃认真。

诸葛亮思索了一会，终于首肯：“去吧。”末了还补一句：“别把我车炸了。”

 

5.  
此时，集团首脑所乘坐的那辆嘟嘟专车正停在高速公路收费站边上的紧急通道。还没等后座的人发问，司机就半转过身来，一脸诚恳地说：“这位老板，是这样的，去机场有三条路。走高速去机场，这是最快的，但路费很贵；走外环便宜，但零时就停运检修，现在这个点可能赶不上；改走国道，不用钱车也少，最慢。老板你选哪条？”

还没等大佬发话，旁边的保镖刷得一下起身揪住他的衣领，大声吼道：“我们老板赶时间，你是哪只耳朵没听清！”

“我怕你们不够钱，这不先让你们考虑吗？”司机丝毫不惧，居然还振振有词地回答。

“你哪里看的我们没钱？！快开快开！”另一个跟着催促道。

“切——像你们这种年轻人我见多了，穿得光鲜，钱包里就只有几毛钱，连国产特效都买不到。”司机终于被放开，转回身去一抽手刹准备踩油门，却还不忘继续说教，“我跟你们说，有手有脚地就去正经工作，不要干这行……”

“giligili爱~~~”

最怕空气又忽然安静。

“不好意思我来电话，可能是刚刚那位萌萌哒斗斗来催单，我给他解释一下，稍等一哈啊。”司机拿出手机，把车内暖气调成冷风之后对着手机吹了吹，这才拿回来看，还解释道：“上个月换的三猩，这两天听说太热了会爆炸，见谅见谅。”

然而当他瞄了一眼来电显示之后，就忽而有些说不出话来。

“孔明啊……”

电话那头语气温和：“士元，查醉驾应该不忙吧，有件急事要你帮忙。”

 

6.  
滴答——

又一滴血沿发尖滴落，恰好落在嘴边，最后顺着下颌隐入衣衫中。

他舔了舔嘴角，有点咸，但更多的是腥辣，热刺刺地灼烧着他的喉咙。

失血的感觉很糟糕，从被啤酒瓶爆头到现在已经半个多小时，血流虽然没有刚开始的大，但也是止不住地流。车内暖气很足，但他依旧觉得全身发冷，力气和意识都随着额上的伤口一点点流走。

终于，在又一次宛如赛车般的转弯漂移过后，姜维终于撑不住，头一歪晕了过去。

“你的朋友没事吧？好像晕得很厉害啊？”在后视镜里瞄了一眼，司机好心提醒。

你这样开车谁都晕好吗！坐在副驾驶的那人此时正扣好安全带紧抓扶手，内心免不了给司机全家问候个遍。

“咳咳，没事，他就是，唔呕——”后排左边那人摆摆手，然而话没说完他自己先吐窗外了。

“还是歇一下吧，外环不像高速，可以停。”司机打了车灯，靠边行驶打算找个地停下来。

不过很快他就真的停下来了，前方红灯一片，排起了长长的车龙。

“这是怎么了？”勉强回魂的副驾驶揉了揉眼睛，眼前还是一片红晕。

司机想了想，一拍大腿：“唉！都怪我，原本想着外环又快又便宜，忘了今晚零点后停运检修。现在快到十二点，估计都是挤着这点过的。”

几个人眼神接触，决定换条路逃，反正只要老板上了飞机，一切好说。正当他们要让司机掉头时，其中一人往后探了探，视线之中全是车。

司机打开了收音机，声音甜美的主持人正宣告着一个事实：“……外环往机场方向出现了约两公里的车龙，请各位车主绕道行驶。”

 

7.  
费祎带着A队赶到高速公路入口时，现场的几辆车依然停在原地。等车停在了没有路灯照到的阴暗处，他才降下车窗敲了敲旁边那辆车的门。

“什么情况？”其实本来在车上就有通讯器，但他似乎更喜欢面对面谈。

“已经确认过，第三方就是交警，他们今晚不是查醉驾，而是在打击深夜打车抢劫的。”董允一字一句说得清晰。

“……”费祎听得一愣一愣，“这是什么新型犯罪？”

“就是深夜使用打车软件约车主到偏僻的地方实施抢劫。总之，现在在车上的司机，是凤雏先生。”

“……厉害了我的休昭。”

这和我有什么关系？？？董允抹了把额前的虚汗。

 

8.  
凤雏先生，本名庞统，字士元，原本也是特警行动组的一员。一年前在执行任务中背部中箭——对，真的是土著的箭，休养了半年，现在正在交警组复职调整，等到状态恢复便会归队。万万没想到在这次行动当诱饵时竟然会遇上昔日的同僚，更没想到上车的不是他们原想打击的深夜抢劫团伙，而是某个诈骗集团准备潜逃的大佬。

这TM就很尴尬了。

就说为什么一上来亮个刀又不说抢劫净要去机场，根本不按套路出牌，害他原本的计划都打了水漂，只能让手下先跟着，看看对方在搞什么大新闻，结果现在一看根本就不是一个道的！

幸好他反应贼快，听了电话那头的描述，心里已经有了盘算，开口就说：“什么？！你是交警队的，说我在机场高速公路违规停车要开法院传票？我的妈我还没上高速！”说完立即盖了电话，装作无奈地往后一摊手，“这年头诈骗电话太多了。”

大佬作了个理解的表情，但保镖手上的刀却又靠了过来。

“可以的我赶紧开，别戳下来我晕血！”说着关了车尾的红灯，一脚油门踩到底，直接冲关闯过收费站去了。

“你干嘛？！想引来警察来救你吗！”后排的保镖冲他大吼。

“耶，话不能这样说，我是在给你们省路费啊。”

 

9.  
姜维醒来的时候，发现车已经停了，那几个保镖都不见了，只有他和司机被绑在后排。

“终于醒了，我还怕你失血过多性命不保，这真不好交代。”司机长呼一口气。

姜维愣了愣，刚刚在后视镜里看不真切，现在坐近了才觉得这张脸有些眼熟。他试探着问：“向谁交代？你认识我？”

“你新来的当然不认识我。我叫徐庶，原本也是当卧底的，后来母亲患病，我不想她整天担惊受怕，就改了行。”说到这他停了一下，又笑，“孔明没怎么提过你，可是他手机壁纸是你啊。你一上车我就认出来了。”

“我们现在在哪？他们人呢！”姜维还是有些晕乎，没怎么听清，反而想起了更重要的事。

“在外环塞着车。他们在车尾箱找到了给乘客固定行李的绳，把我和你绑了就跑了，还拿走了我的手机和车钥匙。虽然我提前报了警，但现在车是密封的，你要是再不醒，没等来警察我们已经窒息死掉了。”徐庶说话很慢，这么惊险的处境在他道来就像午后闲谈一样。

“要怎么配合你？”姜维晕是晕，但生死关头也得强打起精神来。

“他们绑的手法不是很专业，被我留了个空当。你那边把绳子扯开，我手就可以脱出来了。”

姜维按照他的指示坐，很快两人就解除了身上绑得像麻花的绳子。徐庶抬脚一踹，窗玻璃应声而破，新鲜空气终于灌了进来。

“呼——”

逼命的危机过后，困意再次袭来，姜维头不自觉地低了下去。

“嘿，别睡！他来了，真的！”最后清醒的片刻，他听到徐庶这样说。

 

10.  
这次的行动虽然过程不算完满，但结果很是成功。前后联合交警刑警和特警，把该抓的都抓了，该救的都救了，车也没坏，人也没事，可以评选今年最佳了。

除了某位卧底在医院躺了半个月。

主公很大手笔地批了全队人放假三周，于是姜维醒来的时候，就看到坐在床边看报纸的诸葛亮。

“先生。”他摸了摸额头上厚厚的绷带，不太敢动。

抬起的报纸微不可见地抖了抖，随后被放下，露出后面的那个人。

“你醒了。”他的声音有些抖，“哪里不舒服吗？”

躺床那人眉头微皱，想了想，很认真地答：“有，看到吃不到很不舒服。”

诸葛亮一愣，随即反应过来，脸上笑意愈深，慢慢凑了上去。

然后——

此处必需有转折。

姜维发现自己嘴里被塞了一片口香糖。

当然，还是那个味的。

 

11.  
病房外，原本想来探望的两人默默退开。

“我要抗议！为什么作者都不提一下我实力飙车智斗贼人的英勇事迹？”庞统一脸愤慨。

“废话，因为她既不想写也写不出。”一旁的法正倒像习以为常，只是不知道脑子里又在打什么主意。

“可恶，这里水太深我不干了！”庞统愤愤而去。

“不干也行，不过主公说了，你冲卡撞坏栏杆算交警那边，你给报销了再走就好。”边说着法正悠闲地掏出手机，点开了一个手游。

 

—END—


End file.
